


I Love You So Bad

by cavicanem



Category: Left 4 Dead
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, zoey n bill are just like barely mentioned but may as well tag em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavicanem/pseuds/cavicanem
Summary: A night in the safe house between the drains and the church has Louis feeling a little cold and sleepless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this just to get myself to sleep lol!!! i wrote like half of it and then fell asleep and then wrote the other half another day. pardon if the characterization is a bit off, i haven't been playing l4d as much as i used to.
> 
> title is from [ilysb by lany!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPvhItA3lIM) unlike my jojo fic, which are titled after songs to resemble canon, this is just me being lazy.
> 
> anyway, this takes place in the safe house in death toll between the tunnels and the church, so for people who don't remember there's two floors in the place. zoey and bill are sitting on the top one.

Louis suppressed a shiver from inside his sleeping bag, it was a cold night out tonight. Damn the safehouses for not having closing windows. Francis had managed to get a small overnight fire going using salvaged wood from stuff in the safe house and the woods outside, but Louis was a bit afraid to get close, lest a stray spark ignite his sleeping bag, but it was a bit warmer around it.

Zoey and Bill had gotten the better sleeping bags and Zoey had tucked a spare blanket around Bill, but both of them were huddled opposite the safe room door, keeping watch through the bars. Louis didn't really get it, there was nothing that could get in there, but neither Bill nor Francis wanted to take any chances.

Louis would bet a first aid kit that Zoey was probably asleep. Bill was totally soft on her.

Anyway, it was his watch in a few hours, his sleeping bag was shit and he could feel the cold concrete underneath his body, and he was getting frustrated. The zombie apocalypse had taken pretty much everything, but the least it could afford him was a few hours sleep. Especially in a literal safe room.

“Hey.” Louis nearly jumped out of his skin at the almost growled whisper coming from the corner opposite him.

“Jesus, Francis, what?” Louis whispered back, squinting to try and see the biker in the dark. He was upright in a corner, sleeping bag only coming to his mid-chest. Louis thought he could see the vest taken off and used as a blanket to cover most of his arms.

“What yourself? You’ve been tossing and turning and grumbling for like half an hour. It's pissing me off,” grumbled Francis, shifting slightly in his corner in what Louis imagined would be a glower if he could see it.

“Well, sorry, but it's cold as hell in here. Probably below freezing. Hard to fall asleep when you can't stop thinking about how numb your toes are,” Louis grumbled back. “Not to mention the entire zombies roaming around outside thing.”

“Is there a problem down there?” Bill piped up, his tone implying there better not be.

“No problem, no sir. Just talking,” Louis said quickly, watching Francis move, dislodging his sleeping bag as little as possible, to add a small log to the fire and adjust the entire thing with a crowbar so it was still in a pyramid shape. The new fuel to the fire lit up the place better, and Louis could see Francis. 

“Where did you learn to make a fire?” Louis asked.

“Boy Scouts.” After a pause in which Louis did not laugh, Francis grunted. “You know. Camping and stuff. And most of it is just common sense.”

“Guess it is. I just worked a desk job. Work, home, work, home, y’know. Nothing interesting, and definitely nothing I would really learn from,” Louis replied, keeping it short. Ruminating on the pass always hurt.

“God, you and Zoey really don't know shit. Good thing Bill and I are here. Speaking of,” Francis interrupted himself to adjust in his corner, “C’mere.”

“Pardon me?” Louis raised his eyebrows as high as they could go. “Why would I go over there?”

“Oh Louis, I just want to cuddle,” simpered Francis before rolling his eyes. “If we sleep against each other, we share body heat, genius. No hypothermia and no lost fingers. Definitely would bite to only have 3 members because your twiggy self can't produce any body heat.”

“Oh.” Louis mulled it over, “Makes sense.”

“‘Course it does. Two heads are better than one.”

“That's not what that means,” Louis groaned as he unzipped his sleeping bag and dragged it with him, setting it in the corner with Francis and starting to get into it.

“I know that. Just trying to get under your skin.” Francis grinned at him, and Louis elbowed him ‘accidentally’ as he slid into his sleeping bag. He still took a moment before zipping it up to adjust Francis’s vest more securely over his bare arms and shoulders.

“Aw, that was sweet of you,” Francis cooed, and Louis snorted. 

“Any more bull out of you and I’m tossing that damn thing in the fire,” Louis muttered. “It was nice of you to do this for me, so I did something a little nice for you.”

“Sure, sure,” grinned Francis again and Louis rolled his eyes, zipping his sleeping bag all the way up past his shoulders and settling into the corner. He felt Francis’s side against his, sturdy but with the slight give of muscle, and definitely warm. And his feet were much warmer, a bit closer to the fire.

Soon enough, Louis was out like a light, and when Zoey and Bill came to get their shift of rest, both he and Francis were leaned against each other, fast asleep as Francis snored. 


End file.
